Cisne negro
by Nakokun
Summary: El agente Aquato se enfrenta a su primera misión en cooperación con otra organización. La psicólogca Atsuko Chiba ha solicitado la ayuda de los Psiconautas en un caso especial, donde tanto la mente como los sueños se verán involucrados. Y parece que ese "caso" está tras Razputin.


Cisne negro

1: Presentimiento

Raz lo entendía, de verdad.

Entendía que había reglas que seguir y normas que cumplir. Comprendía que algunos agentes tuviesen motivos para mirarlo y ver sólo a un niño, no a quien él sabía que era. La Clarividencia se lo había dicho, pero él ya lo sabía. Incluso el mismo Ford había insistido en que siguiese en el circo, no porque sus habilidades fuesen pocas o malas, sino porque sus acrobacias habían sido, en parte, lo que le había permitido llegar a Psiconauta en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

-Confía en mí, muchacho- le había dicho el agente –Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser uno de los mejores, pero si mueres antes de llegar a serlo, la pérdida será mucho mayor de lo que piensas. Así que debes prometérmelo.

Razputin lo había prometido.

Algo de razón tenía el agente Ford: las acrobacias eran importantes, ya que eran parte de sus habilidades. Además, en los meses de invierno, cuando el circo iba a un pueblo a pasar esa temporada, regresaba a los cuarteles de los Psiconautas. Ya estaba familiarizado con el tedio del papeleo. Entendió por qué Sasha, siendo tan ordenado como era, no se molestaba cuando destrozaba algunas de las pilas de papeles de su laboratorio. Milla le ayudó a sobrellevar los exámenes que le faltaban, y Sasha resultó ser mejor instructor de lo que había pensado. Además, Milla sabía cómo ayudarlo a liberar estrés.

Sin embargo, la impaciencia estaba allí.

Habían pasado seis años desde los eventos en el campamento de verano Whispering Rock, seis años en los que había pasado por el papeleo, el entrenamiento, alguna que otra misión sencilla (siempre acompañado por agentes más experimentados) e, incluso, había sido consejero en el último verano. Se animó al recordar cuando, a los catorce años, le informaron que ya no necesitaría ir acompañado a las misiones, si no fuese por encubrimiento: un menor de esa edad solo era sospechoso. Por fortuna, Sasha no había tenido problemas en asumir el papel de adulto responsable y Milla tampoco.

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que los viese, cuando había descubierto qué era lo que escondía esa niña nerviosa que siempre parecía estar en el lugar en donde se sucedían los incendios provocados. Ahora ella estaba bajo los cuidados de personal capacitado, y mostraba signos de comprender que su hermano mayor ya no estaba vivo, y que ese duende que le decía que quemase cosas había sido una mala broma de su hermano en un mal momento.

-¡Ey, Raz!- lo llamó su hermana Ana desde el otro lado de la puerta de la caravana -¿Ya estás listo?

-¡En un minuto!- dijo el muchacho, y terminó de vestirse con el primero de los trajes que utilizaría esa noche.

A él le tocaba ser el mediodía, y el dorado de la tela resaltaba con el hilo negro que había sido usado para coser los rayos. Ana (Anastasia), su hermana mayor, era una nube, y su traje incluía algo de tela que flotaba a su alrededor cuando se movía. No lo suficiente como para estorbar sus movimientos, por supuesto, pero había notar su presencia. Colocándose sus guantes, Raz se levantó de su litera y abrió la puerta de la caravana. Ana estaba esperándolo, impaciente.

-¿Qué tal, nubecita del mediodía?

Su hermana bufó y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de artistas del circo. La gigantesca carpa amarilla y roja destacaba contra el cielo nocturno gracias a sus cientos de luces. Raz observó los alrededores: este pueblo era nuevo. Si no hubiera sido por el cierre de las rutas debido a reparaciones urgentes, lo habrían pasado por alto. Pero su padre había dicho que co intentar no perderían nada, y había acertado.

Era la primera noche del espectáculo, y Razputin se sorprendió al ver que las entradas se habían agotado. Cuando había ido con sus hermanos a repartir volantes, se habían visto rodeados de niñas y niños de todas las edades, e incluso de adultos, quienes les preguntaban cosas y saltaban de un lado para otro al verlos. Parecía que habían tomado demasiada azúcar en poco tiempo, o que un rayo de Sol había aparecido en el medio de una semana nublada. O eso le había dicho Ana a su padre, y por eso iban a realizar el acto de las horas del día.

Así que allí estaba Raz, esperando para salir ante la llamada a escena, cuando presintió _algo_.

De todas las habilidades psíquicas que había intentado aprender, la precognición era la que más se le había resistido. Fue su primera gran frustración. Ford le había dicho que esa disciplina se había abandonado porque, simplemente, la realidad era demasiado compleja para poder predecirla como si todo ya estuviese escrito.

-Para que algo así pasase, Razputin- le dijo el agente -debería ser algo tan evidente, tan imposible de evitar, que no habría posibilidad que suceda otra cosa.

Y ahora presentía _algo_.

-Raz, ¿te molestaría volver a este mundo?- le preguntó su hermana.

-Oh, claro. Espera que busque las coordenadas- dijo, y le sonrió. Ana no sonrió, pero al menos tampoco bufó, y compuso su expresión de "artista a punto de salir a escena".

Escuchó cómo anunciaban el espectáculo, y vio a su hermano menor, junto con su madre, salir para la parte de la "mañana". Movimientos suaves, amplios, sin muchas acrobacias complicadas. Raz observó todo detrás del telón, hasta que los dos estuvieron de nuevo en el suelo. Mientras los reflectores les enfocaban, Ana y él se dirigieron hacia el centro de la pista, y se colocaron en posición. La luz se movió hacia ellos, y su baile comenzó.

En realidad, no era tanto un baile sino una coreografía, en la que la nube intentaba esconder al Sol, sin lograrlo, hasta que se cansaba y empezaba a jugar con él. En tierra ella usaba un velo que, dependiendo de cómo se moviese, era blanco o gris, que él apartaba cada vez, hasta que subían al trapecio juntos, dejando caer el velo al llegar a la zona de trapecio.

Era un acto que requería mucha coordinación, más que la que usualmente se precisaba en el trapecio, ya que en algunos momentos imitaban los movimientos del otro. Raz saltaba de un trapecio al otro, seguido por Ana, quien intentaba seguirle los pasos al travieso Sol que sólo quería jugar. En un momento, los dos estaban girando en el mismo trapecio, cuando Raz volvió a presentir ese _algo_.

Sin perder el ritmo ni el equilibrio, cuando los dos estaban lado a lado en el mismo trapecio, preparándose para los movimientos finales, Raz barrió al público con la mirada, como siempre hacía en ese acto, sonriendo como si irradiase luz. Por tercera vez, presintió _algo_, y supo que estaba allí, en el público, observándolo. Como el resto de la concurrencia, pero eso no iba al caso.

En el último movimiento, la nube y el Sol saltaron hacia atrás, girando y girando hasta caer, entre gritos de asombro, en la red. Con el impulso ganado en la caída, al rebotar dieron arios giros hacia delante, cayendo de pie al mismo tiempo en la pista. Ahora a menos de cinco metros del público, Raz volvió a recorrerlo con la mirada, pero no pudo distinguir a nadie entre el mar de rostros asombrados en medio de la semi-oscuridad. Los aplausos fueron muy calurosos, y le llegó el turno a su hermano mayor y su tío, representando a la "tarde".

En os días que siguieron, representaron diversos actos, y cada vez que Raz actuaba, presentía ese _algo_. No era nada, sino algo activo, allí presente, y cada día se hacía más fuerte. No era agresivo, pero parecía tener muchas _espinas_, como un erizo, irregulares como vidrio roto. Si bien su padre y su madre se mostraron muy satisfechos con los resultados, Razputin no compartía su alegría. Durante la semana, se había apresurado a ir a observar al público, pero no pudo identificar a quienquiera que… si es que era una persona, que fuese causante de ese _algo_. Quizás se comprendiese porque muchas de ellas vinieron varios días a la semana, o incluso los siete días.

Razputin sintió una mezcla de emociones contradictorias al comenzar a desarmar la carpa, y se mantuvo en silencio por casi todo el día. Ana le preguntó si su novia le había mordido la lengua, a lo que él le respondió que no le extrañaría que le diese con la lengua, pero que prefería cosas más sabrosas para comer. Cuando colocó la última caja en los carromatos, miró a su alrededor una vez más. Casi no quedaban rastros del circo, y durante el trayecto de salida del pueblo pudo ver que le observaban, y devolvió unos cuantos saludos con la mano.

Ese _algo_ no había vuelto a aparecer.

Sin embargo, se lo comentó a Sasha, cuando le llamó por teléfono como hacía siempre, una vez por semana, para ponerse al tanto. Eso captó de inmediato la atención del adulto, quien le ofreció ser parte de un experimento la próxima vez que regresase al campamento. Raz accedió.

La siguiente localidad estaba lejos, por lo que demoraron dos días en llegar.

Un mes después, habiendo pasado por dos localidades medianas, Sasha no le llamó.

Milla tampoco contestaba, lo cual lo dejó intranquilo. La última vez que no había podido contactarse con ellos había sido durante el incidente de los tanques de guerra funcionando en base a cerebros de psíquicos. Fue por eso que, cuando le informaron que se habían ido en una misión de reconocimiento, se pasó todo el día yendo y viniendo.

Augustus, su padre, aprovechó para hacerlo entrenar acrobacias.

Raz no protestó, pero cuando esa noche no pudo dormir, se quedó practicando sus habilidades psíquicas hasta caer dormido.

Una semana más tarde, recibió una llamada de Milla.

-Raz, querido, ¿has pasado por ese pueblo?- le preguntó, con algo de preocupación en la voz, cuando le preguntó sobre esapequeña localidad.

-Sí, estuvimos durante una semana y luego nos fuimos. Y allí sentí eso que te comenté antes. ¿Fue allí donde estaban ustedes?

-Querido, creo que será mejor que hablemos en el cuartel general- le dijo, decidida luego de un ligero titubeo.

Esta vez, Raz no se sintió tan emocionado como antes.

.-.

.-.

El fandom de Psiconautas tiene un severo déficit en buenos fanfics, en especial, en español. Voy a solucionar eso.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
